Yo mate a Sirius Black
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Mientras lo veía atravesar el velo de la muerte...no pudo evitar pensar que todo hubiera sido diferente si no fuera un cobarde / Slash Lucius/Sirius


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a la sorprendente J.K Rowling (De lo contrario ni Fred ni Sirius ni Remus hubieran muerto).**_

 _ **Esta historia participa del desafío: "Buscando la inspiración" del Foro First Generation: The story before books**_

 **Yo mate a Sirius Black**

Mira con impotencia como ese par de ojos grises sea abren asombrados, el shock se refleja en todo su rostro y su aliento se escapa en un grito silencioso que llena por completo aquella tétrica habitación donde se encontraban.

No sabe cómo reaccionar.

Si unas horas antes le hubieran preguntado sobre lo que sentiría al ver a Sirius Black atravesando el Velo de la Muerte, él habría respondido con toda esa frialdad característica de los Malfoy que solo podría sentir la amena alegría de saber que el mundo es un lugar mejor sin el psicótico de Sirius Orión Black corriendo libre por el mundo.

Pero los Malfoy eran conocidos por ser reservados, por no decir lo que realmente quieren decir, por callar lo que sienten…y Lucios Malfoy no era la excepción.

Lucios era el primero en reconocer que era nada más y nada menos que un cobarde.

Un cobarde que sabiendo sobre la inocencia de Sirius Black no dijo nada cuando el ministro Fugde le pregunto si era posible que se hubiera cometido un error, fue un cobarde que convenció al tonto ministro que Black era uno de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta y que sería mejor si estaba encerrado o ejecutado.

Un cobarde que uso una tonta excusa para justificar sus actos y el de algunos de sus compañeros bajo el mando del Lord Oscuro pero que no dijo nada sobre el inocente que estaba siendo encerrado después de sufrir una especie de crisis ante la muerte de su mejor amigo. Un cobarde que no menciono nada sobre la pequeña rata que se había escabullido a su mansión antes de seguir corriendo hacia un prado cualquiera.

Lucios había sido un maldito cobarde que no se atrevió a ir contra su padre y su deseo de desposarlo con una de las hijas Black cuando él solo ansiaba al rebelde heredero que había escapado de casa y buscado asilo con los Potter.

Había sido un cobarde que nunca actuó sobre sus sentimientos. Uno que al más puro estilo Slytherin aprovecho la única oportunidad que vio.

Podría recordarlo como si hubiera ocurrido ayer.

Era el matrimonio de los Diggory. Tres semanas antes de su matrimonio con Narcisa. Él había sido invitado…al igual que Sirius Black.

Las copas habían ido de un lado a otro. Amos no escatimo en gastos y le puso a cada invitado el doble de su peso el licor. Gracias a eso, de alguna forma termino en su cama con el primo de su prometida.

Recordaba los brillantes ojos grises que lo miraban con placer. Recordaba como esa blanca piel contrastaba con las verdes sabanas de seda. Recordaba su hermosa melena negra bañando sus almohadas.

Recordaba a la perfección los arañazos, los gruñidos y suspiros. Las demandas por más. Recordaba como Black se derretía entre sus dedos y aun así exigía que Lucios complaciera sus órdenes para ir más rápido, más duro.

Lucios podría ser una serpiente rastrera, egoísta y codiciosa hasta decir basta. Pero Sirius…Sirius Black era la perfecta representación de su casa. Era tan fuerte y determinado, tan dominante como cualquier león.

Lucios recordaba el sonido que sus pieles hacían al chocar. Recordaba cómo titubeaba un poco al seguir el exigente ritmo que Black ordenaba. Recordaba lo poderoso que se sentía al estar sobre Black, al estar dentro de él…y aun así era el Gryffindor quien dominaba todo el acto.

Sirius Black había sido todo lo que Lucios siempre anhelo.

Fueron tres semanas de apuestos rasgos aristócratas, de deslumbrantes ojos grises, de sedoso cabello oscuro y de una atractiva sonrisa llena de picardía que prometía intensas noches llenas de pasión.

Tres semanas de me promesas vacías y palabras rotas. Tres semanas de ilusiones vanas y sueños imposibles.

Tres semanas que acabaron con un "Fue divertido Black" y un par de furiosos ojos grises que brillaban con las lágrimas retenidas.

Tres semanas…para luego casarse con el Black incorrecto.

Tres semanas en las que no pensaría hasta ver un 31 de octubre que los Potter habían muerto, que el Lord Oscuro había desaparecido y solo quedaba un pequeño niño como salvador del mundo mágico. Para que tres días más tarde todos anunciaran que habían cogido al traidor, al hombre que vendió a los Potter…que capturaron a Sirius Black y lo condenaron a Azkaban.

En su interior, Lucios podría reconocer que deseo con todas sus fuerzas ir y confesar lo que sabía pero hacer eso sería contradictorio con lo que había alegado anteriormente. Así que callo condenando al hombre que anhelaba a un destino peor que la muerte.

Y ahora lo ve caer por el velo de la muerte sin poder evitar preguntarse cuanto habría cambiado todo si no hubiera sido un cobarde. Si se hubiera enfrentado a su padre, si hubiera hablado cuando tuvo oportunidad, si no hubiera fingido que no sintió nada durante esas tres semanas.

Pero los hubieras y quizás no sirven de mucho cuando ni siquiera queda un cuerpo sobre el cual llorar.

Así que se queda tirado en el suelo, con la mirada fija en el traslucido velo mientras escucha a Bellatrix irse riendo locamente mientras grita cantando _"Yo mate a Sirius Black"_

Cancioncilla pegajosa pues no deja el de susurrarla después de que lo encierran en una sucia celda de Azkaban. No deja de repetirla mientras llora y grita en un vano intento por aferrarse a los recuerdos de aquellas tres semanas pero los dementores no tienen compasión.

Al final Lucios sabe que lo merecen. Bellatrix podría haber sido la que lanzo la maldición que hizo que Sirius atravesase el velo pero…fue Lucios quien lo condeno.

" _ **Yo mate a Sirius Black"**_

 **L &S**

Tada! Espero les haya gustado.

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Nos leemos

Byebye

Pd: Nunca creí que escribiría un Lucios/Sirius


End file.
